metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Dubois
Chloe Dubois was the squad leader of the Charon Corps, an exploration and research unit dispatched to Dite by the Wardenclyffe Section, and was nominated such due to her father's vested interest in the project. During her time leading the Corps in Dite, in addition to making reports to Wardenclyffe HQ, she also made her own separate reports. During her time, she discovered the Wanderers' use of echolocation to compensate for their poor eyesight. She also did research into instant material transportation to bring in materials that couldn't be sent in the first time. Although things initially went well, many members ultimately died from various causes, with her eventually suspecting that someone was responsible for Wanderers appearing at their FOB. Ultimately, she died before they could restore the base camp and get back home. Personality Owing to her scientific nature, she had a fascination for the unknown, and as such did not believe in supernatural concepts like hell, although she nonetheless had immense respect for Goodluck, who did believe in such. Behind the scenes Chloe Dubois is a character in Metal Gear Survive. Although she does not have a direct appearance due to her heavily implied death before the events of the game, she nonetheless was present in the form of various researchers logs scattered throughout the game. Chloe is also alluded to in the flavor text for the event "The Researcher's Story", where she attempted prior to her death to create a program for instant material transportation, and that it had been finalized, though neither she nor Charon Corps could actually get it working prior to their demise due to the lack of Iris energy to start digging.2018.05.15 Event - The Researcher's Story - is now live Captain. The data revealed a new message from this researcher named "Chloe" from the Wardenclyffe Section. You should listen to it. ""We finalized the program for instant transportation. Once we manage to dig energy from the Singularity at Base Camp, we should be able to receive all the remaining materials that we couldn't send the first time. But at the moment we do not have enough energy to even start digging. If only we could get those materials, we would stand a chance to survive... Whoever is listening to this, if you are now able to start digging, use this program. It may help you stay alive."" Complete Base Camp Dig during the event period and earn Battle Points (BP) *'You need to clear the game's single player campaign to participate in the event.' * BP earned during the event can be traded for various items *You can earn more BP if you score high in difficult digging plans. Target Base Camp Dig (SINGLE) Event Period 2018/05/15 09:00 - 2018/05/29 05:59 (GMT) *Event Period and other aspects are subject to change without notice. *Players must complete the mission during the event period. *There may be other ways to get these items in the future. The special edition version of the mission had largely the same flavor text, although there was an addendum indicating that she was having recurring nightmares about creatures that weren't Wanderers.2018.10.23 Event The Researcher's Story (Special Edition) Captain. The data revealed a new message from this researcher named "Chloe" from the Wardenclyffe Section. You should listen to it. We finalized the program for instant transportation. Once we manage to dig energy from the Singularity at Base Camp, we should be able to receive all the remaining materials that we couldn't send the first time. But at the moment we do not have enough energy to even start digging. If only we could get those materials, we would stand a chance to survive... Whoever is listening to this, if you are now able to start digging, use this program. It may help you stay alive. I'm having some really weird dreams lately... I am wrapped in darkness, chased by horrible monsters but there were not Wanderers. I've been stuck here for too long. I'm probably starting to lose it. Complete Base Camp Dig during the event period and earn Battle Points (BP) *'You need to clear the game's single player campaign to participate in the event.' * BP earned during the event can be traded for various items *You can earn more BP if you score high in difficult digging plans. Target Base Camp Dig (SINGLE) Event Period 2018/05/15 09:00 - 2018/05/29 05:59 (GMT) *Event Period and other aspects are subject to change without notice. *Players must complete the mission during the event period. *There may be other ways to get these items in the future. Appearances *''Metal Gear Survive'' External Links *Researcher logs transcripts Notes and references Category:Characters in Metal Gear Survive Category:Wardenclyffe Section Category:Scientist